The present invention relates in general to a temperature indicating device for fluids and which is used in combination with a scale mechanism for weighing fluids while in continuous motion. More particularly, the present invention relates to milk collection systems and means to monitor the body temperature of a cow during the milking operation. The present invention more preferably relates to the use of a temperature indicating device in combination with a gravimetric weighing mechanism to create an accurate and simple means of detecting elevated temperatures in animals being milked.
In conjunction with the description contained herein, it is to be understood that the present invention has applicability to numerous types of materials in motion including liquids ranging widely in viscosity and characteristics, granular substances capable of fluid motion and various combinations thereof. However, as a specific example, the subsequent description will be concerned with milk in its flow from a cow through a conduit system which includes a milking machine, a weighing mechanism for said fluids, a collection container and a vacuum pump which exerts a subatmospheric pressure in the overall system.
In conjunction with the milking of animals such as cows, one of the basic problems relates to the early detection of a cow's body temperature which can indicate abnormal temperature increases resulting from infections such as mastitis or the onset of a period of estrus indicating the cow will be ready for breeding.
If the temperature of a cow can be detected by such a screening device the early stages, medication can be far more effective than the detection from visual means after inflammation has caused damage or through swollen udders and the like. Similarly, the detection of temperature increases above the normal diurnal cycles in a healthy animal can indicate the animal is becoming ready for breeding and if not detected visually, a non-productive time will then ensue until the animal's next period of breeding. Previous attempts to monitor the animal's temperature have been less than adequate. For instance, the prior art has suggested that one of the principal difficulties is the lack of recognition of where an adequate and precise temperature measurement of the animal, such as the animal's milk, can be carried out. For instance, it has been suggested by the prior art that the temperature of an animal's milk, such as a cow, be monitored within the milking machine apparatus per se; note, U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,766.
One of the problems in conjunction with the utilization of temperature indicating devices associated with the milking machines per se is that one essential part of the milking machine is the introduction of air bleed to move the milk through the vacuum conduit system in the collection vessel or pipeline. Since this air introduction is a relative constant and the milk flow from the animal is a variable, the full effect of flow of air and air mixture with milk substantially reduces the relative accuracy of temperature monitoring devices being utilized. Consequently, it can thus be seen that there is a need in the art for a temperature indicating device as used in combination with the conduit system in order to overcome the disadvantages heretofore set forth.
Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to provide a temperature indicating device which is simple in construction but is highly effective when utilized, for example, in a fluid conduit system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide in combination, a continuous weighing mechanism for fluids and a temperature indicating device associated with said weighing mechanism.
A salient object of the present invention is to provide an improvement to a typical milk collection system by the utilization of the combination of the continuous weighing mechanism and the temperature indicating device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for the constant monitoring of the animal temperature during the initial milking period to detect abnormal temperature resulting from infection and/or breeding conditions.
These and other objects of the present invention will be readily apparent from the subsequent description including the claims and drawings.